


【沃克磊】早安

by Urani



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urani/pseuds/Urani
Summary: 蒋磊做了个有关他曾经身份的噩梦。PWP。





	【沃克磊】早安

**Author's Note:**

> 说实话我也不知道为什么会变成这样的...因为一开始在我的脑内这本来是个愉快的pwp。大概是搞完事收工的两个人类似金凯瑞摇头.gif然后车震......  
> ooc注意。  
> 崩得一塌糊涂乱七八糟。  
> 似乎缺乏把事讲清楚的能力orz  
> 很废。

沃克带着目标重新出现在斯通斯的MkⅡ瞄准镜里。

衣品确实不错。斯通斯的注意力鬼使神差地停留在搭档身上。沃克难得穿着一身黑西装，合理的剪裁衬得他背脊宽阔挺拔，混在这种社交场合里并不显得违和，与一贯光鲜的目标比起来居然也不落下风。

斯通斯强迫自己意识到架在窗口的AWP。这很不职业，他知道。虽然一切看上去都进行顺利，他的目标在窗边眯着眼，端详着沃克递上他曾经用过的胸牌，看上去似乎相信了作为心腹大患的前下属真的被杀手一枪爆头。  
　　  
斯通斯在微型对讲机里提示沃克离开，毕竟把在政府要务部门任职的前上司当作普通目标是危险的。但是作为职业雇佣杀手，斯通斯一直信任他有这个能力。  
　　  
从窃听器里传来的交谈流进耳机。电流声沙沙作响，虽然不至于湮灭他们的对话，但斯通斯还是想着该换一个设备了。  
　　  
他伴着电流杂音重新把注意力投入到瞄准镜里，他的目标在枪口下彷佛毫无知觉。自从斯通斯成为盗取贩卖情报的替罪羊，再到被自杀变为一位孤魂野鬼以后，这是他第一次这么近距离地看着自己曾经的小队领导，而他离复仇只有扣动扳机的距离。

对面窗口两人的话语渐渐弱了下去，只剩下杂音和斯通斯自己的呼吸声，交响辉映尤其和谐。  
　　  
这太奇怪了。毕竟沃克的脸上还挂着假笑，和目标虚与委蛇着——  
　　  
他们的通讯被切断了。  
　　  
可能只是设备出了点小问题，他这么对自己说。如果暴露，切断他们之间的通讯没有任何意义，这根本不是他曾经了解的行事风格。  
　　  
但斯通斯仍然感到自己的心脏仿佛要跳出喉咙。  
　　  
他反复地调整呼吸，同时告诉自己机会难得。  
　　  
瞄准镜里的男人对自己的处境毫无知觉，而沃克和他们往常搭档干活时也没有任何区别。  
　　  
斯通斯从来不知道扳机的质感会如此冰凉而陌生。他像个只摸过模型却马上要真刀真枪地面对歹徒的实习探员，僵硬机械地将自己摆出射击姿势，并且轻微颤抖着。  
　　  
只要开枪就行了。  
　　  
耳畔是自己的呼吸声，斯通斯扣动了扳机。后坐力如约而至，他的身体一抖，随即心脏似乎也颤了一下——

他的大脑一片空白。  
　　  
沃克笔直地倒了下去。

有人先开了枪。

 

漆黑的天花板在夜里静默，昭示一切不过是个荒谬的梦境。沃克俯卧着，沉浸在甜蜜的睡眠里，被另一半被子裹住，枕头里传来他令人安心的呼吸声。温暖并且带着鼻腔里湿润的气息很大程度地抹平了噩梦里混乱的最后一幕。

这不过是一个普通的凌晨，唯一的区别只有他的噩梦罢了。  
斯通斯从枕头底下挪出他的手机，5:02。他盯着暗黑中发亮的屏幕，犹豫了一阵，打开了隐藏信箱。

他昨晚向“正规”渠道发去的询价邮件收到了回复，不出所料，要价不菲。在政府部门里任要职的人物当然没那么容易搞到信息，但并不缺售卖信息的人。

从收集信息到辨别真伪，都还是他从沃克那学到的。

尽管他们相遇算得上是一个混乱的故事，但是在一地狼藉中斯通斯迅速地确认了沃克职业杀手的身份，而沃克大概只把他当做帮无意间了自己大忙的逃犯。

接着他们看起来顺理成章地住在了一起，搭档完成“订单”，并且似乎不那么顺理成章地睡到了一起。  
　　  
虽然自从这事发生大概已经过了半年多，然而他并不能那么清楚地对自己解释这一切是怎么发生的，每当有这样的念头，脑袋里一般也只有“安全感”这样不知用什么搭建起来的词汇。  
　　  
斯通斯摁上了电源键，把手机重新推回枕头下，床的一边重新归于黑暗。他把自己裹在被子里，强迫自己闭上眼睛。除了醒得早了些，这是一个无比平凡的早晨。他试图让自己开始思考例如早上该吃些什么这样的问题，但是身旁平稳的呼吸声居然令他有些烦躁。  
　　  
哪怕是努力回忆夜晚的球场都令斯通斯神经紧绷，梦里血腥味替代了雨后草根的气息。即使在新闻里死亡，他也知道自己并不是真正安全了。他已经很久没有踢球，也没有现场看一场球赛了。  
　　  
……或许是个错误。他不应该这么草率。虽然睡在一起也并不一定会把沃克拖进这摊浑水里，但隐瞒绝对不像是一个好习惯。  
　　  
沃克翻了个身，呼出的气息不受控制地拂过斯通斯的耳尖，他才发现自己小腿僵硬。斯通斯侧躺着，努力扳动双腿，木制床板不出所料地发出了年岁所限的响动。  
　　  
“John？”  
　　  
沃克醒了。  
　　  
“嗯。”斯通斯含糊地回应着。他想自己应该再睡一会的，或许天光大亮时便没有这些奇怪的问题了。  
　　  
可现在他已经没法装睡了。沃克的嘴唇一直都很温暖，而他的面颊在这个季节里有点冰凉，衬得这个吻像是他们客厅里的落地灯，暖黄色，在黑夜里结束工作时提供照明。

如果这是一个平凡的清晨，斯通斯大概会乐于接受这份早安；但今天确实不那么像。或许是被枕头底下的收到的信息硌着，他感觉自己的心脏猛地一跳，彷佛多出什么需要掩饰。于是他回吻，动作却像是刚从冰窟里爬上来的落水者。

噩梦确实糟得打乱了斯通斯的脑子，而沃克一定看出了他的异常，即使沃克并没有任何表现和表示。他设想过沃克会有这样的反应，哪怕是在他完全摊牌以后。于是斯通斯开口，打算说些什么，却发现自己的喉咙又干又涩，反倒是沃克又念了一遍他的名字。  
　　  
“John。”沃克带着一种不太好形容的笑容，将自己整个人向斯通斯贴得更近了，同时，他的手已经伸进了斯通斯的睡衣底下。  
　　  
斯通斯又僵了一下。这当然不是因为他意识到沃克正完完全全硬着，也不是他可能由于保持同一个姿势侧躺太久而感到腿麻，而是什么别的东西，叫他的心脏和熬了一整个晚上以后似的鼓噪着。  
　　  
然而现在斯通斯决定把它们完全推到一边。乳头被揉搓激发的电流窜过四肢，给本已酸麻的双腿一种全新的感受，同样地也让他压上沃克的动作变得迟缓了许多。之前大脑的宕机和身体的僵硬顺利地被归咎于此。  
　　  
按理来说沃克通常会吐槽的可能性远高于他会想现在这么静静地看着斯通斯的，但斯通斯不会多想了。他垂下头吻住了在透过窗帘的熹微晨光里微微发亮的眼眸，接着是嘴唇，脖颈。  
　　  
沃克在扯着他的睡衣，他则格外粗暴地解开沃克的睡衣扣子。沃克说过早晚有一天他会直接把衣服撕坏，而现在斯通斯已经听到了纽扣滚落在木制地板上的声音。被压在床头的那位忍不住偏头去瞟地板，被斯通斯阻止了，用一个近乎啃咬的吻。  
　　  
他没有选择闭眼。沃克皱眉，又努力舒展开来。他更加深入地和沃克纠缠在一起，不止在唇舌间，他的双手抚过沃克温暖的腰腹，朝睡裤底下探索。  
　　  
继而他感到身下的这具躯体瑟缩了一下。他们的唇瓣分开，沃克正蹙着眉头蠕动嘴唇，但最后还是什么也没有说。斯通斯突然意识到这不仅缘于自己的触碰，还因为不久前捏着手机的冰凉指尖。他没有放弃往更深处抚摸，比如让沃克的大腿根部也开始颤抖，但是沃克扭动着爬起拒绝了，用他毛茸茸的头顶随意地蹭着斯通斯的下颌。  
　　  
时间似乎停滞了，在斯通斯的潜意识里他们可能会以这个别捏的姿势相拥至时间尽头，并且差点就要出口坦白他的过去现在和未来。虽然他的脑子里转过了各种可能或不可能发生的场景，最后在他还没有开始组织语言时就被插入后穴的两根手指打断了。  
　　  
在斯通斯愣神的当口，沃克已经侧身从床头柜里摸索出润滑剂和安全套，而后他被沃克推倒在床尾，即使是面对着天花板，此时此刻脑内也装不下其他，只有前列腺被按压的酸麻感涌上神经并且反复冲荡。  
　　  
除了话少得不像他们自己，这的确是个平静安稳的早晨该有的性爱，它能暂且冲走很多没有答案的问题，即便有心探寻多半也缺乏这么做的力气，特别是今天，斯通斯甚至怀疑沃克是故意逼着他在扩张阶段就缴械。  
　　  
膏状固体已经和后穴里的黏液和在了一起，斯通斯感觉自己的屁股软得不像话，马眼被有一搭没一搭地抠挖着，阴茎硬得不行，而他在淫靡的搅动声中喘息着，将到达顶峰的警告飘得到处都是。

斯通斯忍不住瞪大眼睛。从失焦中恢复的一瞬间，沃克和梦境里重合的笑容凑近了，落入眼前的一片模糊。  
　  
他失神地把视线驻留在墙上的光斑，脑海空白着，随即甜蜜的酸胀感裹挟着一阵战栗袭来，茫然地发现沃克已经进入了自己。他们对彼此实在都过于熟悉，不需要任何总结归纳。斯通斯的身体早已习惯沃克，但是即便每个细胞都了解节奏，他还是在对方的冲刺到来时无法停止颤抖。再回过神来，那具紧紧相贴的躯体小腹上一片精液的粘腻，而自己似乎还在呻吟叫喊着沃克的名字。  
　　  
沃克没有像通常那样嘲笑他，但似乎也没有让他缓缓的意思，同样的，他的身体也没有。在愈发猛烈的撞击里，他拥住欲望的源头，刺激的电流盘桓神经上还未退潮，他重新完全地打开自己，接受所有的一切。快感夹杂着钝痛一并翻涌，洗掉所有虚幻扭曲的图像。此时所见所感完全真实，起伏的背脊，细密的汗水，他紧紧圈住的人。  
　　  
快感的尽头没有过去和未来，只有当下，他们两个人。

在一阵令大脑发紧的战栗也慢慢褪去的时候，沃克好像吻住了他的额头。

“早安。”

奇怪的疲惫侵袭了斯通斯。他想自己应该先确认一下手机是不是加密了，再起床清洗一下，但是这两个字，或者说沃克的嗓音有什么魔力。

 

“啪。”不知道声音来源，但是特别响亮，斯通斯被惊醒了。

沃克的脸。

斯通斯毫不犹豫地抓起床尾的枕头朝凑近的面庞上砸去。沃克动作真的很快。他想。尤其是在闪躲这种“攻击”时。

“快去洗澡吧。”

“我睡了多久？”

斯通斯爬起来，同时他注意到沃克身上有一种简单而熟悉的早餐香气。

“没多久。”

“早安。”他推开浴室的门。

 

应该挑个时间坦白，他想。但是。

热水从斯通斯的发梢滴落，他忍不住考虑未来。在温度的作用下他心率加快，而饥饿感也没有放过他。

算了。

斯通斯重新打开花洒。

想到早餐，他不自觉微笑起来。


End file.
